The smartphones come with lot of useful functionalities which helps a user to perform various day-to-day activities. For example, the user may use the smartphones for online shopping, payments, reading news, playing online games, accessing emails, listening to music and the like. However, in spite of having such useful functionalities, there are chances of the smartphone getting misused by a third person. The portable nature of the smartphones makes them easily accessible to the third person. The third or other person can be any unrelated person or a person from our own family or relatives of different age groups.
Children are also attracted towards the smartphones, since they get a chance to play games or access other entertainment content. While playing the games, the children may come across inappropriate content through popup links. The inappropriate content may make the children uncomfortable or may also allow the children to perform unauthorized payment. In today's busy schedule, it is not always possible to keep the children under supervision when they are accessing the smartphones or other devices. Thus, providing an age-wise content access in the field of the devices like smartphones is a challenge.